Rawhide (1959 series)
Rawhide (TV series; 1959 - 1966) Plot Summary Gil Favor is trail boss of a continuous cattle drive. He is assisted by Rowdy Yates. The crew runs into characters and adventures along the way. Male Deaths: * Stanley Adams (Ep. 2.13 Incident of the Druid Curse) * Charles Aidman (Ep. 2.21 Incident at Sulpher Creek) * Claude Akins (Ep. 2.13 Incident of the Druid Curse, Ep. 3.24 Incident of the Lost Idol, Ep. 4.2 The Sendoff) * James Anderson (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Robert Anderson (Ep. 2.6 Incident of the 13th Man) * Morris Ankrum (Ep 3.11 Incident of the Broken Word) * John Drew Barrymore (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Gregg Barton (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Wolfe Barzell (Ep. 2.12 Incident at Spanish Rock) * Arthur Batanides (Ep. 3.27 Incident Before Black Pass) * Noah Beery Jr. (Ep. 1.12 Incident of the Chubasco) * Moody Blanchard (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Lane Bradford (Ep.4.27 House of the Hunter) * Bart Braverman (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Harry Carey Jr. (Ep. 4.18 The Deserter's Patrol) * Paul Carr (Ep. 3.12 Incident at the Top of the World) * Anthony Caruso (Ep. 2.24 Incident of the Dancing Death) * Lon Chaney Jr. (Ep.1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness) * Stanley Clements (Ep. 2.14 Incident at Red River Staition) * James Coburn (Ep. 4.22 Hostage Child) * Tom Conway (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Elisha Cook Jr. (Ep. 3.22 Incident in the Middle of Nowhere) * Robert Coote (Ep. 2.32 Incident i the Garden of Eden) * Dennis Cross (Ep. 1.13 Incident of the Curious Street, Ep. 3.27 Incident Before Black Pass, Ep.4.14 The Captain's Wife) * Robert Culp (Ep. 3.12 Incident at the Top of the World) * Ken Curtis (Ep. 3.24 Incident of the Lost Idol) * Frank DeKova (Ep. 2.12 Incident at Spanish Rock) * Joe De Santis (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Lawrence Dobkin (Ep. 4.8 The Prairie Elephant) * Robert Donner (Ep. 3.25 Incident of the Running Man) * Bobby Driscoll (Ep. 1.17 Incident of Fear in the Streets) * James Drury (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner) (Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night on the Town) * Val Dufour (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dan Duryea (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner) * Buddy Ebsen (Ep. 2.23 Inncident of the Stargazer) * Robert Ellenstein (Ep. 2.2 Incident of the Roman Candles) * Harry Ellerbe (Ep. 2.19 Incident of the Sharpshooter) * Ross Ford (Ep. 2.21 Incident at Sulpher Creek) * Charles Fredericks (Ep. 3.22 Incident in the Middle of Nowhere) * Jock Gaynor (Ep. 4.18 The Deserters' Patrol) * Robert Gist (Ep. 3.6 Incident on the Road to Yesterday) * Roy Glenn (Ep. 3.10 Incident of the Buffalo Soldier) * Clarke Gordon (Ep 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Leo Gordon (Ep. 2.10 Incident of the Valley in Shadow) * Duane Grey (Ep. 2.21 Incident at Sulpher Creek) * Kevin Hagen (Ep. 4.13 The Long Count) * Don Haggerty (Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night on the Town) * Bill Hale (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Stacy Harris (Ep. 1.12 Incident of the Chubasco) * John Hart (Ep. 3.2 Incident of the Challenge) * Ron Hayes (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Myron Healey (Ep. 3.14 Incident of the Big Bowout) * Louis Jean Heydt (Ep. 2.15 Incident of the Devil and His Due) * Darryl Hickman (Ep. 3.18 Incident of the Running Iron, Ep. 4.26 Reunion) * Skip Homeier (Ep. 2.11 Incident of the Blue Fire) * Eugene Iglesias (Ep. 4.26 Reunion) * Rick Jason (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Arch Johnson (Ep. 3.16 Incident on the Road Back) * Stephen Joyce (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * William Joyce (Ep. 1.18 Incident Below the Brazos) * DeForest Kelley (Ep. 1.7 Incident at Barker Springs) * Douglas Kennedy (Ep.2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * George Kennedy (Ep. 4.15 The Peddler) * Paul Langton (Ep. 2.30 Incident of the Silent Web) * Harry Lauter (Ep. 1.4 Incident of the Widowed Dove) * Peter Lorre (Ep. 3.5 Incident of the Slavemaster) * Paul Lukather (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * Gerald Milton (Ep. 2.2 Inident of the Roman Candles) * Peter Mamakos (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Alan Marshal (Ep. 1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness) * E.G. Marshall (Ep. 3.11 Incident of the Broken Word) * Buzz Martin (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Strother Martin (Ep.2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Ken Mayer (1.15 Incident of the Devil and His Due) (Ep. 3.30 Incident of the wager on Payday) * Steve Mitchell (Ep. 1.15 Incident of the Calico Gun) * Gerald Mohr (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Ralph Moody (Ep. 1.13 Incident of the Curious Street) * Jorge Moreno (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Chester Morris (Ep. 3.6 Incident on the Road to Yesterday) * Zon Murray (Ep. 2.2 Incident of the Roman Candles) * Ed Nelson (Ep. 1.17 Incident of Fear in the Streets) * Warren Oates (Ep. 2.24 Incident of the Dancing Death) * Michael Pate (Ep. 3.2 Incident of the Challenge) * Hank Patterson (Ep. 3.30 Incident of the Wger on Payday) * Howard Petrie (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * Paul Picerni (Ep. 2.24 Incident of the Dancing Death) * Phillip Pine (Ep. 2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Frank Puglia (Ep. 3.8 Incident at Poco Tiempo) * Rodd Redwing (Ep. 1.16 Incident of the Misplaced Indians) * Ralph Reed (Ep. 1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness, Ep. 4.21 The Pitchwagon) * Bert Remsen (Ep. 2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Jeff Richards (Ep. 3.21 Incident of His Brothers Keeper) * Peter Mark Richman (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Julian Rivero (Ep. 2.1 Incident of the Day of the Dead) * Carlos Romero (Ep. 2.1 Incident of the Day of the Dead, Ep. 2.30 Incident of the Silent Web, Ep. 4.1 Rio Salado) * Cesar Romero (Ep. 4.24 The Child-Woman) * Jerry Rush (Ep. 4.14 The Captaian's Wife) * William Schallert (Ep.1.3 Incident with an Executioner) * Zachary Scott (Ep. 3.27 Incident Before Black Pass) * Robert F. Simon (Ep. 4.27 House of the Hunter) * Kent Smith (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * K.L. Smith (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Harry Dean Stanton (Ep. 2.7 The Incident at the Buffalo Smokehouse) * Woody Strode (Ep. 3.10 Incident of the Buffalo Soldier) * John Sutton (Ep. 4.11 The Gentleman's Gentleman) * Tom Tully (Ep. 4.1 Rio Salado) * George Wallace (Ep. 2.18 Incident of the Night Horse) * William Wellman Jr. (Ep. 4.26 Reunion) * Rush Williams (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Frank Wolff (Ep. 2.16 Incident of the Wanted Painter) * H. M. Wynant (Ep. 1.22 Incident of a Burst of Evil) Female Deaths: * Whitney Blake (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * Phyllis Coates (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Jean Engstrom (Ep. 3.24 Incident of the Lost Idol) * Anne Francis (Ep. 2.4 Incident of the Shambling Man) * Margaret Hayes (Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night of the Town) * Kim Hunter (Ep. 1.16 Incident of the Misplaced Indians) * Martha Hyer (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Patricia Medina (Ep. 2.5 Incident at Jacob's Well) * Terry Moore (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dorothy Morris (Ep.2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Frances Morris (Ep. 2.14 Incident at Red River Station) * Jane Nigh (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Luana Patten (Ep. 2.13 Incident of the Druid Curse) * Mala Powers (Ep. 4.25 A Woman's Place) * Ann Robinson (Ep. 3.2 Incident of the Challenge) * Marion Ross (Ep. 4.16 The Woman Trap) * Barbara Stanwyck (Ep. 4.14 The Captain's Wife) * K.T. Stevens (Ep. 3.5 Incident of the Slavemaster) Category:TV Series Category:1959 TV series debuts Category:1966 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Western Category:CBS in-house productions